


you close your eyes, you picture me (you fantasize, i’m your fantasy)

by kuro49



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Lipstick, M/M, Object Insertion, Riding, Wife Jason Todd, jaydick-flashfic: fake dating or marriage of convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: It's been a long day of an even longer week, Jason makes it worth Dick's while.





	you close your eyes, you picture me (you fantasize, i’m your fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, i make a lot of dick jokes here, and none of them are good. this is also super tender sweet-lovin' wifey (not even one slap to the face and jay doesn't get choked?? :OO i'm surprised too guys). title inspired from billie eilish's watch.
> 
> thanks to all the usual suspects for the ideas and the cheers and to crooked for the beta. the jaydick flashfic prompt also just aligned perfectly so this is a fill for that too: fake ~~dating or~~ marriage ~~of convenience~~.

 

The television is turned down low, not on mute but quiet enough to fade into the background. From the commentary alone, Jason puts together a baseball game where it is the Gotham Knights against a team that even sounds half-decent. If he closes his eyes completely, he thinks he can even catch every last tick down to the second of the hands of the clock on the wall behind him.

But as he is, Jason has a soft focus to his eyes, going slow enough that barely has Dick half hard.

He is not teasing if he is taking his time. The devotion he is demonstrating not just symbolic when he is quite literally down on his knees between the spread of Dick's legs.

"Long day?" Jason asks with a murmur, lashes thick and fanning against the freckles over his cheeks, gaze all allure, not a single thing on him except for the gold band on his ring finger and the bright red lipstick already smudging over the edge of his mouth.

"Mmhmm." Dick answers, watching the way Jason's bottom lip grazes a path down the shaft of his cock, the pink tip of his tongue following the red smear on the barest of caress. "Might feel longer if you keep this up, babe."

" _This_ is up, alright."

There are many moments in the kind of life that Dick Grayson leads that has him staring death in the eyes and thinking he could very well die with some deeply seated regrets. This is not one of them. This here is Dick knowing he would die a very happy man when all of it amounts to Jason looking like a wet dream presented at his feet.

"Bad puns are supposed to be my thing."

If that is Dick's protest, it is a weak one.

Even weaker still is Dick's will when Jason can tell just how much the man wants to drag him up to join him on the couch, pulling him into his lap and onto his cock. The way his hands are itching where they sit on his splayed thighs instead of burying them into Jason's hair is indication enough that Dick is still looking to follow through with letting him do all the hard work tonight.

"No one could take that from you even if they tried, Dickie." He tells him, tasting the salt of Dick's skin and that waxy tacky texture of his lipstick as he kisses his way back up to the tip. "You're already one giant pun, nobody beats _that_."

"Is that another dick joke?"

It is actually two but Jason doesn't give him any answers, just lets Dick catch the way his eyes light up in quiet laughter before he is finally turning back to the other dick quite literally at hand here.

He is careful with his teeth when he sinks down, plush lips stretching thin and wide, the sharp line of his jaw relaxing until it goes completely lax for it to fill the tight soft heat of his mouth.

His tongue softer and hotter still as he curls it against the bottom of Dick’s cock, catching at the sensitive spot just below the head to have Dick going near boneless in pleasure. The lipstick he has on smears easily and it tracks red when he pulls off just to mouth wet kisses along the inside of Dick's thighs.

He gets him hard and makes him wait. Watches the frustration from Dick's long week at the precinct slowly dissipate from those shoulders to be replaced by a subtle kind of controlled need.

Kissing his way up slow again, exhaling breathy hot pants against the wet trails he makes with his tongue, Jason is lavishing attention at just the head when he is darting his tongue out again just to lap at the slit. Quite literally panting for it.

Dick goes for distracting, fingers carding through Jason's hair aimlessly, not tugging him close or pushing him off. And Jason knows exactly what he is looking for, and what kind of wife would he be if he didn't give Dick exactly what he wants when he wants it.

Jason sucks him down again, barely has him halfway in before he is pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside, not swallowing one bit until he is near drooling and Dick is all messy with his spit. His fingers reach up to wrap around the base, squeezing with nowhere near enough pressure to actually keep Dick from filling up even more in his mouth.

Jason lets it rest on his tongue, tasting the precum smeared across his lips, letting the blunt head of it push against the taut stretch until it makes his cheek protrudes. And, Jason has barely glanced up from beneath his lashes before he can hear the tell-tale click of a cell phone camera.

"I would tell you to say cheese but you had your mouth full." Dick says to him, smiling down so sweetly at him, only showing him a quick glimpse of his cell where the picture takes up the entire screen in its obscenity before he is tossing it to the side. "Go on, Jay. You can say that I'm a mouthful."

Dick even lets him pull off to answer because that is just the kind of man that he is.

"Your ego doesn't need any more stroking." Jason tells him without pause, looking deliberately away from the cell phone next to them until it goes completely dark on the couch cushion.

There is heat in his cheeks and he is baring just the tiniest hint of teeth while a string of saliva connects his mouth to the head of Dick’s cock. Dick reaches out with a thumb to swipe at Jason's lower lip, careful of the lipstick even though most of the pigment is on the other man instead of his own mouth at this rate.

"Now you're just making this too easy." Dick says, sweeping a curl of Jason's hair back to tuck it behind an ear, and it goes to show just what a good actor Jason can be too when he can still answer him with a straight face.

"But you're already so _hard_ for me, baby."

The breathy demure tone startles a genuine laugh right out of Dick.

"Fuck, Jay." Dick tells him still grinning, loving the way Jason is biting down on that swollen bottom lip of his, plush and all of it his. "That's _good_."

It really isn’t and if the English language had any say, it would be telling them to stop this special brand of desecration.

Words to be played off is easy. The truth is not.

Not when Jason has to bite down on his lower lip, hard enough to have it going bloodless to keep from saying any of the things he actually wants to say to Dick. None of it being bad dick jokes. A lot of it being sentiments he has no place feeling. And that is just infinitely worse.

Instead, he lets Dick tug him to his feet so he can climb up on his lap. His knees settling on each side of Dick’s thighs as his own erection bumps again his navel, leaking precum at having gone untouched since before Dick ever even called to say he is coming home.

Actions like these, they are far easier than coming clean.

 

The television stays on, the volume turned up a little louder as the game getting closer to its final stretch, Gotham Knights in the lead by just barely enough points. The clock renders itself obsolete, every tick-tock of its hands buried deep beneath all the other noises in this tiny apartment. There is the beer Dick never even touched sitting on the coffee table, leaving a ring of condensation next to the half-eaten sandwich because Jason never does anything by halves.

And if the apron kicked halfway under the couch helps, all the rest does too to complete a night like this one.

Dick has Jason up in his lap, the spread of his thighs something magnificent when he sees just what is hidden in between. Dick’s eyes don’t go wide but his smile does go sly.

Because toys are toys but _this_ is something different.

He traces the defined line of Jason's muscles on the inside of one thigh to find the same pearl necklace he gave Jason as a present during those early months of this game of theirs.

“Want to keep them in?” Dick asks, touching one hand to the back of Jason’s neck to pull him in for a brief kiss against that mouth.

Jason almost chokes on the sharp breath he draws in, looking at Dick with his eyes narrowed into slits like he is expecting another answer. “You mean while we...?”

Dick nods, feigning calm, careful not to indicate which way Jason should want this to go because Dick wants everything and anything when it comes to his little wing if he is being honest. It is clear in the way his hands drop down to rest against Jason’s lower back, pausing only briefly before he is running them up and down, tracing scars he doesn’t see but knows by heart. It has to be Jason’s choice here. It always does. And there is probably still a long road ahead for him to convince Jason of this but they are making fair progress.

“Next time?” Jason tells him even if it comes out as a question, holding carefully still.

“Of course.” Dick says with all the warmth he can muster, pressing his mouth to Jason’s again, this time a little harder and getting that affirming pressure when Jason is kissing back.

“I just,” Jason lets out, allowing Dick all the time to have his fill before he is pulling back to say, starting then stopping like he thinks better of continuing but Dick knows this too when their mouths are barely a breath’s distance apart. Dick gives him time, and it is barely a couple more seconds before Jason is turning his head to the side just to hide the flush of embarrassment at his next words, “I just want you tonight.”

“I want that too.” Dick says, pressing one more kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth before sitting back, withdrawing both hands from Jason’s lower back but not without a resounding smack against that ass.

Dick thinks the cheering from the television might be for a final home run scored in the nick of time but he doesn’t really care when it is Jason’s full body flinch that dissolves into a shudder and a moan at how that sharply jostled the pearls clutched tight inside of him.

“Alright then,” Dick grins, going for lecherous while he stretches both arms out against the backrest of the couch, settling in like he expects a show from Jay, “you know what to do.”

Jason glances to him one more time before he is reaching between his legs, fingers fumbling for the slippery tangle of pearls that is all slick from lube. His entrance feels wet and hot against his fingertips and he hasn’t even had Dick inside of him yet. Jason’s mouth parts in anticipation when he finds purchase, one finger hooking on to the spool of pearls pushed all the way inside of him to shift and press against all the right places with every tiny movement of his muscles both inside and out.

“All in one go.” Dick prompts, like his suggestion isn't an order all the same.

Jason nods with his eyes squeezed shut, kneeling over Dick's lap.

The start of the tug has him sucking in a sharp breath. His hand might be shaking. And Dick doesn't know where to look.

Jason _yanks_.

Gasping out the softest choked up little noise with all of it free. It is exquisite as his voice breaks on the tail end of that pull. Jason doesn’t come but it is close with how hard he is panting, his chest rising in quick bursts of air he draws in on the pleasure that tore through him, his body clenching down on empty.

Jason slumps down on Dick’s chest, lets Dick’s arms come back around him to rub at his back again, up along the spine then down, feels the full rumble of Dick’s question as he asks. “Felt good?”

Dick isn’t patient but he finds his own enjoyment in all of this, dragging his hands down lower, over the swell of Jason’s ass until he can reach down further between that to push two fingers easily into Jason’s hole. Dick loves how easy Jason’s body always opens up for him, and he rewards that every time by rubbing the rough callouses of his fingers against the softest parts of Jay’s walls until the man is keening into the crook of his neck as he spreads him out and apart, letting out shameless little confessions that Dick wouldn’t get from him otherwise.

“N-not as good as your cock will.”

Dick chuckles, drawing his fingers out from the tight hot clutch of Jason’s body as he turns his head so he can nose at Jason until he is sitting back up, blinking back a haze of pleasure from those green eyes.

“You say all the right things, babe.”

Jason smiles.

And _fuck_ if Dick could resist that.

He leans up to capture Jason by the lips like he doesn’t have him already, craving and tasting and savouring the very last of the red lipstick across that mouth, sharing the colour between the two of them until Dick’s mouth matches Jay’s.

Dick doesn’t crack his palm down on Jason’s ass again, doesn’t need to give him anymore encouragement when it is Jason pulling back on his own accord from the kiss, lingering again with how slow he goes, pausing with their mouths barely an inch apart to just breathe as he settles himself. It is a quiet thrum running through him, a low pulse that goes steady. Jason’s fingers find the collar of Dick’s shirt to smooth it over like he would if Dick was in a tailored suit with lapels and a tie to be straightened up instead of a thin white tank worn threadbare.

The long strand of pearls still wrapped around one of his wrists the entire time.

 

The television is still on but the game is most definitely over if the commercial jingles playing behind them is any indication at all. But then again, the clock could be ticking backwards and neither one of them would notice a thing. Because what is important is everything that is within reach right now: Jason in his lap, up on his knees and reaching back to guide Dick’s cock to his entrance.

Jason is not nearly stretched out enough for Dick to just push right in, fill him up to the deepest parts of him, but Jason is also looking so settled in his skin, body pliant and languid, his mouth falling slack in a way that he rarely is.

It is a build up to the intrusion as Jason sinks down, so slow, pausing with just the head of it inside of him as he adjusts. Digging his fingers into the backrest of the couch for purchase as he gets Dick buried barely halfway before he is rising back up on his knees. His grip is white-knuckled and it would be bruising if that is Dick's shoulder he was holding onto, grounding him enough for him to keep going, repeating the motion of fucking himself down on Dick’s cock on a rhythm he sets for himself.

Jason takes him in with increments, more and more of Dick inside the velvet clutch of him with each downward shove of his hips. Seeking for that perfect angle for the blunt head of Dick’s cock to hit just the right spot to have him seeing white. Sharp gasps and stifled little breathless groans accompany the relentless pace and the noises are quite literally being fucked out of Jason as he takes advantage of his full weight to get Dick filling him so completely.

His back is in a perfect arc, his chest in line with Dick’s eyes. And Dick doesn’t let up on a single missed opportunity as he thumbs at the nipples being presented towards him, pinching and pulling until Jason has no idea whether each frantic rock of his hips is him trying to get away from Dick or closer to the man himself.

“Tell me how it feels.” Dick tells him, replacing his hands for his mouth when he bites down around a nipple, has Jason physically stuttering through his paces as Dick drags the flat of his tongue against the peak, pressing a kiss to it for good measures.

“You're so conceited.” Jason huffs out, loving the abuse to his chest and feeling thoroughly blissed-out with how full he is but he isn’t about to admit that even if Dick can read all of it in his expression alone.

Dick isn’t deterred, he never really is when he knows the special kind of patience it takes to wear down a man like Jason Peter Todd.

And even if he isn't planning to wear him down now, Dick fully intends to wear him out for the time being.

Dick chuckles, the sound a lovely rumble as he makes a very deliberate point of avoiding the pretty cock sitting between them that is just openly leaking precum from the slit at this point when Dick's hands is touching anything but. Instead he keeps at it, asking Jay the same thing but reaching over to grab Jason’s hand from the back of the couch. “Feels good?”

Jason nods, faltering at the sight of Dick intertwining their fingers together. The pearls that were around his wrist now held in their palms, each iridescent pearl grinding against the next as Jason goes back to the pace he sets for himself.

“Tell me.” Dick pursues, bringing their hands to his mouth and kissing Jason’s knuckles.

“I-It feels good,” Jason admits, eyes blown wide to be outlined in thin green rings when Dick's bottom lip is grazing at the warm gold metal while the clutch of their fingers don't let up. His admission coming out on a whine, “it feels good with you inside.”

“ _How_ good?”

“Stop digging for compliments.” Jason pants out, grinding down against Dick’s lap a little bit harder on every down stroke now that he can get all of him inside.

There is the sweat trailing down the hollow of his throat, his breathing hard and harsh, every pant resonating in the narrow space between them, and Dick can tell just how close Jay is. He doesn’t make him wait, he lets him keep going with that near brutal pace.

“Come on, babe." Dick says, low, and near breathless in encouragement. "I know you can come _just_ like this.”

And it’s true.

Jason ruins Dick’s shirt when he does.

But Dick can’t exactly be too mad about it when Jason barely even pauses, catching his breath in the way he glances to Dick like he knows exactly what is expected even before Dick can get a single word in.

Jason is bouncing himself in Dick’s lap, chasing Dick’s orgasm for him with the perfect grip of his body. Dick notes the details of Jay’s thighs shaking from the exertion, too much and too soon, the rest of his body trembling from the overstimulation. He is tight, squeezing down so sweetly as he moves, and Dick feels downright spoiled with what he gets of him.

Every breath is a heavy one, shuddering through Jason from the curl of his toes to the quiver of his lashes and it is visceral to see all of that, and up close too.

If they are up for the truth, Dick can admit that he is more than just a bit far gone for Jason like this.

Dick doesn't hold out for long, _can't_ really, not with a sight like Jason over him and the sensation of him clenching down around him. When Dick comes, he spills inside of Jason without warning, filling him up with enough to have it drip out of him as soon as he pulls out. But Dick doesn't, not yet anyway. His fingers clamp down harder, still intertwined as he imprints each bead of pearl into their palms, holding Jason steady and catching him when he finally drops forward with a full body shiver and a contented sigh.

Something that sounds far sweeter than even the noise he makes as he came riding Dick into the cushions of the couch.

“...The game was good?” Jason asks on a mutter, letting Dick arrange him however he wants him so the worn couch just manages to accommodate them both.

“Sure,” Dick answers with a soft huff of a laugh, getting Jason to lie down comfortably on top of him while they stretch out along the length of the old thing, “the game was good.”

“Who won?”

"...I'll check in a bit if you really want to know.”

Jason lifts his head up from Dick's chest, just a bit, eyelids already at half-mast and body completely boneless, but his mouth curls the tiniest amount into that same smile to say: "I do."

They are not talking about anything that matters but it feels like they ought to with an answer like that.

 


End file.
